Multiphase sinewave generators constructed using methods of prior art which require computer software and look-up tables to generate the required signals to drive multiphase systems are prone to system malfunctions. Software-based systems require a microprocessor, memory and interface logic, and have a start-up delay. Current technology limits current software-based systems to about 30 khz.
Multiphase sinewave generators constructed using methods of prior art which require capacitors and inductors cannot be fully integrated within a single LSI chip which unnecessarily limits reduction of the physical size of the required circuit. Capacitors and inductors limit the attainable circuit speed and at speeds approaching zero are unable to maintain the correct phase relationships.
Multiphase generators that produce triangular-shaped waveforms are easier to produce in hardware but have undesired harmonics.